Vampire Academy DPOV
by KadyAngel
Summary: Vampire Academy Dimitri's Point Of View.  Nothing else to add.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one DPOV of Vampire Academy. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Twitter me! KatrynaWilliams.**

**Here you go!**

WE HAD BEEN TRACKING THEM for two years. Well, the others had. I'd been tracking them for two months. We'd finally found them. In Portland.

My name is Dimitri Belikov. I am twenty four years old. Fluent in both Russian and English. I am Russian. And I am a guardian for Moroi, the mortal vampires. I am a dhampir, a type of hybrid. A mix of Moroi and human.

Moroi are the enemies of Strigoi, the _immortal_, evil vampires. Dhampirs have strength that Moroi don't have, so Dhampirs protect Moroi. And in turn, the Moroi keep the Dhampir race going.

Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway were runaways. From the world that I lived in.

Vasilisa Dragomir was a Princess, and the last of her family. Rosemarie Hathaway was her best friend, and a Dhampir like me, while Vasilisa was a Moroi, and defenseless. Rosemarie and Vasilisa hadn't graduated, and were seventeen. Rosemarie wasn't capable of protecting Vasilisa, and had been stupid in taking her away from the academy.

It was my job, my _duty_ to bring both girls back alive.

Currently, it was three in the morning, and I was wide awake. Waiting, for them to leave. So we could get them without having to go inside and capture them. Because that would be bad, and draw the attention of the humans. We wanted to avoid the attention of humans as much as possible. For many reasons. There were at least five humans in the house with them.

So that made going in to get them out of the question.

I stood outside their room, and watched from the shadows. We would move in soon, I wanted to observe a while longer.

There were a dozen of us, waiting.

The princess began to scream, and I tensed, ready to go on the offensive if needed. If there was a strigoi, they wouldn't last one second. But I knew there wasn't one.

Because we had the building, the area, actually, secure. Extremely so.  
The princess was the last of her family, and we had to do everything possible to assure her safe return. If anything happened to either girl, especially the princess, it was on my head.

Rosemarie Hathaway ran to her friend. She was extremely attractive for someone of her age, and was standing over the Princess, shaking her.

She sat with the Princess, and turned on the lamp.

They just sat there for a few moments.

A cat jumped onto the windowsill, and that shocked me. Cats didn't like dhampirs, why was there one with the girls?

Then Rosemarie shifted positions. And then she did something that shocked me.

She tossed back her hair and bared her neck to her best friend. It was then I realized her dedication.

After a moment's hesitation, Vasilisa bit into Rosemarie's neck, and drank.

Rosemarie cried out for a moment, and then her face turned to an expression of bliss. It was a quick feeding, and finally, the princess leaned back, and wiped her lips.

Rosemarie laid back, and then the princess left the room.

I snatched my walkie talkie from my pocket.

"Get ready to make a move, if necessary," I spoke into it. I was in charge.

"Okay, Belikov," a guardian sounded through.

I looked back to the window, where Rosemarie was at the window.

She saw me before I had a chance to step back. Into the shadows. There was another guardian with me, and I wasn't sure if she saw him.

Rosemarie stood, and ran out of the room, dizzy from blood loss.

Shit.

"We've been spotted. Close in, they'll be trying to run," I hissed into the walkie talkie, running to the front of the building.  
It was a college campus in Portland, a clever place to hide. But we had tracked them.

I watched as they tried to run, but Rosemarie kept tripping because of the blood loss. She stumbled, and the Princess was balancing her.

They both looked nervous, but Rosemarie looked determined.

They weren't speaking, at the moment. I stepped on a twig, and it crackled under my foot.

"Do you hear that?" Vasilisa asked.

Rosemarie registered the noise.

"We've got to run for it," Rosemarie caught the Princess's arm.

Vasilisa protested. "But you can't—"

"Run." Rosemarie commanded.

Ten feet from the car they seemed to be heading to, I stepped in front of the two girls. They screeched to a halt, and Rosemarie shoved Vasilisa behind her. I applauded that act, at least. She was smart enough to defend the princess.

The other guardians closed in around us, and Rosemarie looked panicked. She pressed Vasilisa closer to her, keeping her from me. This was not going to be easy.

"Leave her alone," Rosemarie growled. "Don't touch her."

If she had been trained, she would be frightening. As it was, she wasn't that trained, and was out of practice. I was in practice, and trained, and I had backup.

I held out my hands, a gesture that I would not hurt them. "I'm not going to—"

I stepped toward them, and Rosemarie attacked, leaping at me, out of instinct. She wasn't very fast, and was out of practice. I knocked her away, and I slammed my hands into her, sending her backwards. Her coordination was messed up, and she couldn't get her feet under her. She was falling, heading to the sidewalk, and was going to land hip first on the ground. It would have injured her badly, so I reached out and caught her.

My eyes noticed the bite marks on her neck. She noticed, and reached up her hand. It was bleeding, so she threw her hair over the mark.

Her hair was nice, silky, smooth and long, and she was beautiful. I scolded myself for thinking of this girl this way.

She jerked away from me, and I let her go, letting her fight. She backed to the princess, and braced herself to attack.

I braced myself for her attack, almost positive it would come soon, and would be another stupid and brave attempt. I had read both girl's files, especially Rosemarie's and Rosemarie didn't go down without a fight.

It was brave of her to protect the princess like this, when she knew she didn't have a fighting chance. She didn't give up. It was stupid, but brave, and something not a lot of guardians would do, even fully trained ones.

The princess reached out towards him. "Rose," she said quietly."Don't."

Rosemarie relaxed, knowing she was beaten. Relaxed was an overstatement, but I knew she wasn't going to attack.

Finally, I turned to the princess, and bowed.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I told the girls, and straightened my posture. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

**Alright, chapter one is done!**

**By the way, guys, I'm also doing Shadow Kiss. Chapter one should be posted by now, or really soon. So check it out!  
Check out my other stories.**

**Review please? Oh, and music suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Twitter me. KatrynaWilliams.**

**Review please?**

Rosemarie and the Princess sat on the Academy's jet, whispering. I ordered them to be separated, knowing they were plotting escape.

"Don't let them talk to each other," I told Guardian Thomas. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan. Rosemarie stormed down the aisle to find another seat.

She was angry. I figured I had been right about them plotting escape.

I sat with the Princess. We didn't speak.

Rosemarie was smart. I knew had I left them together, that they would have escaped. I knew that Rosemarie was dedicated to her charge. What she had done was stupid, but brave.

I looked to the Princess.

She was gripping a bottle of water tightly, too tightly, and I leaned down to get the book I had brought with me.

I read it for a while, it was a Western novel.

Towards the end of the fight, I walked back to see Rosemarie. She looked away, out the window.

I noticed that she mirrored the Princess's reaction, as if they felt the same things.  
The only time I had ever read of that was… Vladimir and Anna. They'd had a bond. The best guardians always had bonds.

But I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell for sure.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I asked, wondering about her intentions.

She didn't answer, didn't even look at me.

"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave. _Stupid, _but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

She looked at me, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown, and at the moment were cold, hard, and direct. "Because I'm her guardian." She said, and looked back out the window.

She had a level of dedication that almost no Dhampir had. She knew that she was responsible for the Princess and had done her best to protect her.

I stood and returned to my seat beside the Princess. We landed shortly, and we ushered the two girls into the car, knowing that they wouldn't be able to escape from here.

We stopped at the gate, and spoke to the guards. Then we went in the gates.

We got out of the car, and looked upon the gothic, old century style school. I gave a guardian the assignment to watch Rosemarie, and I breathed in the damp air, striding to the main part of the upper school.

I heard Rosemarie's footsteps beside me. "Hey, Comrade."

I just kept walking. I didn't look at her. "You want to talk now?

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" she asked.

"Headmistress Kirova," I corrected her. She really needed to learn respect, or she would be gone, thrown out.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—" she stopped mid-sentence as we walked through the doors to the commons. Rosemarie sighed. I knew what she was thinking. We were cruel. And we were, we were humiliating her and the Princess, by bringing them back in the middle of breakfast, and parading them in front of everyone.

I could feel how tense she was. All conversation stopped when we walked into the room, towing Rosemarie and Vasilisa Dragomir.

Some stared in awe, some in hatred, some in just pure interest. But everyone stared.

They had become famous while they had been gone. Just disappeared. No one could find them for two years.

We reached Headmistress Kirova's office. I noted Victor Dashkov in the corner of the room. Only Alberta and I stayed in the room, and we stood near the wall.

"Vasilisa." Victor spoke.

Rosemarie looked surprised. As if she hadn't realized his presence. That was careless, even for someone like her. Especially since she had been watching the Princess for two years. She had just gotten by on luck.

Victor got up, with difficulty. It pained me to see him frail. He had always been kind to Dhampirs. Vasilisa sprang to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Uncle," she whispered.

Victor patter her back, and smiled a small smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa. And you too, Rose."

They spoke for a moment more, then the girls and Victor sat down.

Headmistress Kirova launched into a lecture.

"Do you understand how irresponsible it was, to run off like that? To not be protected. You are the last Dragomir, Vasilisa, and there was _no_ reason for either of you to leave. Unless you can prove me wrong. There was nothing you could have done that was more wrong. Nothing. You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you _nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Vasilisa spoke for her friend. She knew as well as everyone else that Rosemarie would most likely get sent away. For good. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Headmistress Kirova frowned, not expecting this. She expected that Rosemarie had convinced Vasilisa, but from the looks of it… "Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her _responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

Rosemarie snapped, and jumped up from her chair. It almost knocked over. "I _did _do my duty!" I flinched, seeing that she wasn't swinging, I did nothing. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_ could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

Headmistress Kirova looked at Rosemarie, a look of disappointment and disapproval written all over her face. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us? I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not—" Rosemarie protested, trying desperately to back track, and to not say too much. She was hiding something, that I was sure of. But she wouldn't give up the information. She didn't trust us.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

Rosemarie's face fell, and I knew this is what she had been fearing the most. Responses failed her, and she could barely speak. "I…what?"

Vasilisa stood up. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents—" Vasilisa protested. She really wanted Rose as her guardian. The girls were best friends. I knew that if I didn't do something, Rosemarie would be sent away. She had potential. But was she willing to live up to it?

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." Headmistress Kirova finished.

Rosemarie just stared, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal ? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father? _Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day." Her voice was so cold that it was different. It sounded different.

"Miss Hathaway," Headmistress Kirova snarled, "you are out of line."

It was now or never. "They have a bond." I spoke up, acting on a whim.

Everyone turned to me, having forgotten I was there.

I didn't take my eyes from Rose. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

Headmistress Kirova looked from me to Rose.

"No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries," she protested.

I resisted the urge to sigh. "It's obvious. I suspected as soon as I started watching them." I stretched the truth a little bit. I had noticed a little late, but I had to do something.

"That is a gift. A rare and wonderful thing." Victor spoke up.

"The best guardians always had that bond," I said."In the stories."

"Stories that are centuries old," Headmistress Kirova exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?"Rose interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

It took me a moment to remember _why_ I wanted to help her.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," the Headmistress told Rose."Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" Rose retorted.

I frowned. I had to will myself not to turn away and forget about this girl. I had no reason to _want_ to help her.

Most guardians were foreign anyway. She was just trying to irritate me.

Headmistress Kirova threw up her hands, and stared at Rose. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very _raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

I shrugged. "So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No, I won't," Rose argued. No one paid attention to her.

"Then give her extra training sessions," I said.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova."You?"

That I didn't agree to. That's not where I was going with this. "Well, that's not what I—"

Kirova crossed her arms thinking she had won. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I frowned and looked at the two girls. Their eyes were pleading, but they had broken out of a high security school, and Rose had done everything to anger me. Should I do it? If I did, and she got assigned to Vasilisa, then we would have to deal with each other… I sighed and spoke. "Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" retorted Kirova, a scowl on her face. She didn't want Rose to stay. And for some reason I wasn't sure of, I did. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her. Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

Victor spoke up again. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Kirova looked out the window, and then looked at the Princess. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."

After a few minutes of silence on Kirova's part, she sighed. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be. Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once, _and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before _and _after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

Rose laughed. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart? Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." Kirova frowned. Rose's attitude would change Kirova's mind in a second.

I stared at her, trying to tell her to shut up and take the deal.

Rose looked at the floor. Then she looked back up. "Fine. I accept."

We all left the office.

What had I just done?

I had sacrificed a lot of my free time for a girl I didn't know, who had done nothing but anger me.

I sighed and headed to my room.

**Review please!**


End file.
